waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Goof Troop
Disney's Goof Troop is an American animated television series from The Walt Disney Company featuring Goofy as a father figure and bonding with his son Max, with Pete as their neighbor. Created by Robert Taylor and Michael Peraza Jr., the main series of 65 episodes ran in syndication in 1992--with reruns lasting until 1996--on The Disney Afternoon, while an additional thirteen episodes ran on Saturday mornings on ABC, four years prior to Disney's purchase of the network. One Christmas special was also produced, which ran in syndication. Premise Goof Troop bears similarity to several early-1950s Goofy cartoon shorts which depicted Goofy as a father to a mischievous red-haired son. Goofy, a single father, moves back to his hometown and fictional city of Spoonerville with his 11½-year-old son, Max.A fact that later episodes of the series—such as "Tub Be or Not Tub Be", "The Good, the Bad and the Goofy", "Tee for Two", and the Christmas special—would tend to forget by treating Goofy and Max as having always lived in Spoonerville next door to Pete for many years. As it happens, Goofy and Max end up moving in next door to Goofy's high school friend: Pete, a used car salesman and owner of Honest Pete's Used Cars; Pete's wife Peg, a real estate agent; and their two children, 11-year-old son P.J. (Pete Jr.) and 4-6-year-old daughter Pistol. Max and P.J. become the best of friends and do practically everything together. A large portion of humor comes from the relatively normal Max's personality sharply contrasting with his father. Broadcast history and feature films Goof Troop was originally previewed on The Disney Channel beginning in April 1992. Like its predecessors DuckTales, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, TaleSpin and Darkwing Duck, and its successor Bonkers, Goof Troop was previewed in syndication with a pilot TV movie, which later aired as a multi-part serial during the regular run. The series aired on The Disney Afternoon block of syndicated animated series during the 1992-1993 broadcast season; concurrent with the Disney Afternoon shows, another 13 episodes aired on Saturday mornings on ABC. Reruns of the series lasted on the block until its 1995-1996 season and later aired on first The Disney Channel and then later still on sister cable channel Toon Disney, where reruns were shown until January 2005. The program made a return to Toon Disney from September 2006 until August 2008, and the Christmas Special still aired on Christmas (although is unknown if the special will be ever shown on Toon Disney's replacement Disney XD) in the United States. Goof Troop was adapted into the feature film A Goofy Movie (1995) and its direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000). Both films take place a few years after the series. The two movies featured Bill Farmer, Rob Paulsen and Jim Cummings reprising their character roles from Goof Troop in these two movies, with Jason Marsden providing the voice of a now-teenager Max. Dana Hill, who provided the voice of Max, died on July 15, 1996 at the age of 32, after suffering a massive stroke related to her diabetes. In addition, both movies have Goofy and Pete redesigned to match their looks in the 1940s cartoons as opposed to keeping the original designs from this show. This show currently airs on: * Disney XD: Scandinavia (Denmark, Finland, Norway, Sweden) * Disney Junior: Turkey and Southern Africa * Disney Channel: Germany, Turkey, Poland, and Russia * Sky Movies Disney: United Kingdom Character and place titles Pete's wife Peg is a play on "Peg Leg Pete," one of Pete's names in the classic Disney shorts. Likewise, his daughter Pistol is a play on another such name, "Pistol Pete." The town of Spoonerville is named after layout artist J. Michael Spooner, who designed many of the background layouts for the series. In "Axed by Addition," Max uses the "Doctor Howard, Doctor Fine, Doctor Howard" line to distract the doctors from performing surgery on PJ. This line was from the Three Stooges short, Men in Black. In "Calling All Goofs," Tierra del Foongo is mentioned as the place where Goofy and Max were supposed to travel to for their family reunion. It is mentioned again, by Pistol, in "Peg O' The Jungle" as one of the suggested destinations for where Peg's and Pete's anniversary should be celebrated the next year. Tierra del Foongo is a play on "Tierra del Fuego" (Spanish for "Land of Fire") an archipelago located off of the Southernmost tip of the South American mainland, across the Strait of Magellan. Characters Main cast *'Goofy' (voiced by Bill Farmer) is the single father of Max Goof. He and Max move next to the Petes from their trailer home in the city. Goofy's biggest weakness is that he has trouble paying attention, he has a short attention span, and is scatterbrained. He's also very accident-prone and clumsy. He often drives his neighbor, Pete, up the wall. Goofy is laid back, and many times turns the other cheek when Pete insults him (or just doesn't realize he's been insulted), though a very few times he does get angry and gets back at Pete, when the offense goes far enough. *'Pete' (voiced by Jim Cummings) is a used-car salesman, who lives with his beautiful wife, Peg, and two children, son PJ and daughter Pistol. They live next door to Goofy and his son, Max. He often exploits his good-hearted and somewhat addled friend, Goofy. Often his schemes backfire, or he feels guilty about his oafish behavior and works to set things right. His wife, Peg, often attempts to rid Pete of his uncouth attitude, and his son PJ is a complete opposite of his father in behavior, as he is good friends with Max, in the series and the feature film A Goofy Movie and its direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie. As for how it is in the series, it is revealed in the show's pilot episode ("Forever Goof") that one of the reasons why Pete dislikes Goofy so much and takes pleasure in conning or undermining him is that when Pete was a quarterback in a big high school football game, it was Goofy who accidentally caused Pete to fumble the ball and lose the game because Goofy accidentally kicked him in the face, revealing that Goofy was on the cheerleading squad in high school. In the episode "Come Fly with Me", Pete gets zapped by Hank 5000 and then turned into a fly, which parodies The Fly. In the series, is the co-protagonist and antihero. From the beginning, viscerally hates Goofy, and tries unsuccessfully to oust him from the house where he moved, which is close to him and wants to build a fine fishing reserve. However, Pete and Goofy are much closer pals who get a lot more along in the feature film A Goofy Movie, and its direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie. *'Max ' (voiced by Dana Hill), is the son and only child of Goofy. He is around 11½ years old, active, nice, alert and friendly, and is in the same grade as his buddy, PJ. He loves his dad, but wishes he'd be a little more normal. He wears baggy jeans, trademark gloves, red sneakers, and a red shirt. In the feature film A Goofy Movie, and its direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie, (voiced by Jason Marsden), Max is the deuteragonist. Instead of Pete, it's Goofy ruining his life, because, as in some episodes of the series, he hates to be embarrassed by his father, which resemble both. *'Peg Pete' (voiced by April Winchell) is Pete's beautiful wife, and the mother of both PJ and Pistol. In the pilot episode, it is revealed that Peg was a cheerleader in high school, where she met Goofy and Pete. When Goofy left Spoonerville for a short amount of time, Peg married Pete and settled down. Over the course of the series, she is revealed to be occasionally loudly obnoxious and somewhat overbearing towards Pete, yet amiable towards their neighbor Goofy (on one occasion going so far as kissing him). The reasons for her loyalty towards being much more on Goofy's side than Pete is unknown, aside from a general knowledge that her husband is usually up to no good. Peg works as an estate-agent in Spoonerville, but little is revealed of her business life in the show. She wears a loose pink sweater, tight white pants, pink shoes, gold hoop earrings and crimson pumps. She's good friends with Goofy and his son Max. *'P.J.' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is the eldest child of Pete and Peg, friend of Max Goof. He is around 11 to 12 years old, and is in the same grade as his buddy, Max. He is pretty laid-back, and kind of acts and talks like he is never enthusiastic about very many things, except for his friend Max when they are working together to achieve something. He sometimes questions his dad's intelligence, whenever he gets involved in any of his plans or schemes. He wears a blue jacket, a pink turtleneck, white gloves, cerulean pants, and red sneakers. *'Pistol Pete' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) is the youngest child of Pete and Peg. She has long red hair in two pigtails tied with yellow ribbons. She is 4–6 years old, and is in preschool. Pistol is a very hyperactive, talkative, cute and beautiful little girl, where she has a tendency to shoot off her mouth and bounce up and down. She is crazy about wanting to play with everything or always be in her play area, but she can be very frank, and she wants to get her own way in a lot of things that involve her, and she sometimes gets competitive towards her brother PJ and his friend Max. Throughout the whole series, Pistol gets herself into a mess a few times, causing either PJ and Max, or even her father Pete to have to bail her out. She wears a white long-sleeved blouse with a pink collar and trim, yellow knee-length skirt, frilly red or white panties, pink socks and white ballet shoes. *'Waffles and Chainsaw' (Frank Welker) Waffles is Goofy and Max's pet cat and Chainsaw is the Pete's family's pet dog. Other characters *'The How-to Narrator' is the snooty, instructive narrator of the classic "How-To" Goofy cartoons brought to life for the modern age by the voice of Corey Burton. He is heard in "Everything's Coming Up Goofy", "Unreal Estate", Goofin' Hood and his Melancholy Men", "The Ungoofables", "All the Goof That's Fit to Print", "Major Goof", "A Goof of the People", "Window Pains", "Gymnauseum", "To Catch a Goof", "Gunfight at the Okie-Doke Corral", "Goofin' Up the Social Ladder", "Sherlock Goof", and "Clan of the Cave Goof". *'Danielle Wrathmaker' (voiced by April Winchell), a TV news reporter who appears in "Close Encounters of the Weird Mime", "All the Goof That's Fit to Print", "Goof Fellas", and "The Good, the Bad and the Goofy". *'Spud and Wally' (voiced by Jerry Houser & Pat Fraley), are two criminals who literally steal Pete's house in "Nightmare on Goof Street", who make off with his RV in "O, R-V, I N-V U", and hold him for a ransom in "The Good, the Bad and the Goofy", in which they are finally incarcerated. Even though they're dimwitted, they are described in the latter of the episodes as "two of the most wanted crooks in the country". *'Brigadier General Robert E. Lee Sparrowhawk, Retired' (voiced by William Windom) is a retired Army officer who is Peg's "Uncle Bob" and great-uncle of P.J. & Pistol. He appears only in "Major Goof" *'Biff Fuddled' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is a TV personality for Spoonerville's local TV station KBOB T.V. and the host of such shows as Odd Facts, Strange Stuff, and Things Too Weird to Fake and The World's Most Painful Home Videos. He also reported the news once and hosted the Mrs. Spoonerville Society Semi-Biannual Househelper Contest. He appeared in "Close Encounters of the Weird Mime", "Slightly Dinghy", "Wrecks, Lies, & Videotape", and "Mrs. Spoonerville". *'Earl of Earl's Auto' (voiced by Frank Welker) is Pete's main rival car dealer of the series. Though he only appeared in person in "Rally Round the Goof", his presence is known throughout the series with Pete referring to him and/or his dealership, Earl's Auto, in such episodes as "Inspector Goofy" and "Goof Fellas". **The episode "Major Goof" features another of Pete's rivals, named Earl Yokel, who may or may not be the same person as Earl of Earl's Auto, as his design was quite different from how Earl of Earl's Auto looked in "Rally Round the Goof". *'Tan Roadster' (voiced by Joe Piscopo) is a longtime rival car dealer of Pete's, having known him for years. Athletic and physically fit, he makes wisecracks about Pete's overweight stature and tries to steal Peg away from him, finding himself attracted to her strong will. He and Pete compete for Peg's affections in the Mount Ladle Winter Games. He appears only in "Gymnauseum". *'Harold Hatchback' (voiced by Patrick Duffy) is another of Pete's rival car dealers. He and Pete compete to get a celebrity guest to appear in their dealership commercials. He recycles Biff Fuddled's animation model (meaning that he looks exactly like Biff) and appears only "Buddy Building". **'Coop Hatchback' (voiced by Conor Duffy, real-life son of Patrick Duffy) is the muscular son of Pete's rival Harold Hatchback, and friend of Max and P.J. He used to be known as "Coopie Hatchback", but had since changed his nickname. He saves Max and P.J. from Leech and unknowingly makes Max feel left out when P.J. begins to take more interest in Coop than he does in Max. In the end, the three of them all part on good terms with each other. His name is likely a pun on "hatchback coupe". He appears only in "Buddy Building". *'Leech' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is a bully and small-time criminal who harasses little kids like Max and P.J., and often steals things from others. He appears in "Buddy Building" and "Maximum Insecurity". *'The Chief of Police' (voiced by Jim Cummings & Jack Angel"Buddy Building" only) is the no-nonsense chief of Spoonerville's police department. He appears in "Counterfeit Goof" "In Goof We Trust", "For Pete's Sake", "Maximum Insecurity", and "Buddy Building". *'Mayor Baba' (voiced by Jim Cummings/Brian CummingsIn "Tub Be or Not Tub Be" only/Bill FarmerIn "In Goof We Trust" and "Window Pains" only) is the Mayor of Spoonerville. He appears in "Inspector Goofy", "Tub Be or Not Tub Be", "In Goof We Trust", and "Window Pains" (in which he looks like a completely different person from how he looked in all his other episode appearances). In the episode "A Goof of the People", Goofy himself is elected the Mayor of Spoonerville. *'Giblet the Clown' (voiced by Frank Welker) is a red-nosed clown with red lips and hair, a party hat and tie, a car horn, and a green suit. He sells balloons at the Spoonerville Aviation Fair in "Hot Air", works with the Circus Ringmaster in "Three Ring Bind", and sells balloon animals (while also assisting both Max and movie star Ronald Streudelnossher with their respective problems) at Lake Zester in "Buddy Building". *'The Circus Ringmaster' (voiced by Corey Burton) is the main antagonist in the episode "Three Ring Bind", in which he and Giblet try to sell their circus's animals to be made into puppy chow. He and Pistol become bitter enemies after the latter comes to the circus, plays with his animals, and then brings the animals home with her. *'Douglas Twinkmeyer' is a student at Spoonerville Jr. High School. A know-it-all nicknamed "Twinky" in gym class, he was formerly the most respected kid in school for being the chief of the Safety patrol. But after being exposed as the mastermind behind a plan to corner the market on a certain baseball card's value, which involved two bullies beating kids up for their money, he was reassigned to patrol Pistol's preschool. He is featured in "Lethal Goofin'", but can also be seen in the background of several other episodes. *'Tooth and Nails' were Douglas's bully henchmen who helped him carry out his plan by taking other kids' money so the two could buy all of the students' Lefty McGuffin baseball cards for Douglas to destroy and make his own Lefty McGuffin card the only one in existence. They were stopped by Max and P.J., with Tooth and Nails being sentenced to two weeks of clapping erasers in detention hall. They are featured in "Lethal Goofin'", but can also be spotted in the background in other episodes. *'Dutch Spackle' (voiced by Charles Nelson ReillyIn "Unreal Estate" & Michael BellIn "A Pizza the Action") is a handyman Peg hires in "Unreal Estate" to help Pete fix up their lake house so she can sell it, but Pete fires Dutch to replace him with Goofy since Pete spent most of Dutch's work fee on a new fishing device. Later, in "A Pizza the Action", Dutch is seen as a truck driver sent to tow the Goofs' house away after their pizza business failed, but ends up towing the Petes' house instead after a mix up. *'Bubbles' (voiced by Jennifer Darling) is a friendly, green pigmented, dragon-like dinosaur that hatches from an egg found by Max at Spoonerville's lake. Bubbles's gender was presumed by Max to be female, but Pistol used male pronouns (In the book adaptation, Bubbles is male). After she hatches, Max tries hiding Bubbles in his and Goofy's basement, but Goofy soon finds out about Bubbles after she grows bigger and bigger. Once she gets too big, Max and P.J. try to hide her from Pete, but Pistol finds out about Bubbles and helps expose her to Pete, who chases Bubbles through town after she had eaten his favorite chair. In the end, Goofy finds Bubbles's mother and helps her to save Bubbles from Pete. Bubbles and her mother return to the lake where she and Max bid farewell to one another. Goof History cast The "Goof History" episodes saw Goofy relating to Max stories from the Goof family photo album about their various ancestors and family members, which several of the show's main characters and supporting characters cast in the roles of new characters native to each story's time period. Goof family members *'Sir Goofy of Knock-Knees' A.K.A. Goofin' Hood, an amateur-violinist-turned-outlaw, is Max's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-granddad, and a spoof of Robin Hood. He appears in the episode "Goofin' Hood and his Melancholy Men". *'Eliot Goof', an iceman-turned-FBI-agent, is Max's great-uncle, and a spoof of Eliot Ness from The Untouchables. He appears in the episode "The Ungoofables". *'Sherlock Goof', a rat-catcher-turned-detective, is Max's Great-Great-Great Uncle and a spoof of Sherlock Holmes. He appears in the episode "Sherlock Goof". *'Mopalong Goofy', a near-sighted janitor-turned-sheriff, is Max's great-great-great-grandpa, and a spoof of Hopalong Cassidy. He appears in the episode, "Gunfight at the Okie-Doke Corral". *'Caveman Goof', an inventor, is Max's and Goofy's ancestor from prehistoric times. He appears in the very last episode of the series, "Clan of the Cave Goof". Goof History supporting cast *'Fester' (voiced by Michael Gough) is a character exclusive to the Goof History episodes. He is usually, but not always, the sidekick of the episode's Goof family member. In "Goofin' Hood and his Melancholy Men" he was unnamed, in "The Ungoofables" he was "Fester Ness", in "Sherlock Goof" he was "Inspector Lestrade", in "Gunfight at the Okie-Doke Corral" he was "Fester Swollen", and in "Clan of the Cave Goof" he was an unnamed dentist. *'Sheriff Pete' is the role Pete is cast into in "Goofin' Hood and his Melancholy Men", and a parody of the Sheriff of Nottingham. *'Prince Freddy' (voiced by Frank Welker) is a parody of Prince John from "Goofin' Hood and his Melancholy Men. *'King Richard' (voiced by Jim Cummings) is the role Mayor Baba is cast into in "Goofin' Hood and his Melancholy Men", and a parody of the king of the same name. *'Princess Pistol' is the role Pistol is cast into in "Goofin' Hood and his Melancholy Men", and is the daughter of King Richard. Goofin' Hood helps her to take back her father's kingdom from Prince Freddy and Sheriff Pete. *'Frank Nutti' is the role Pete is cast into in "The Ungoofables", the most notorious crime boss of Chicago in 1929, and a parody of Frank Nitti. *'Peg Doll' is the role Peg is cast into in "The Ungoofables", and Frank Nutti's partner, who is the brains of their criminal operations. *'Professor Inferiority' is the role Pete is cast into in "Sherlock Goof", and a parody of Professor Moriarty. *'Sir Reginald' (voiced by Jim Cummings) is the role Mayor Baba is cast into in "Sherlock Goof", and likely a parody of Sir Reginald Bailey from the 1942 film Sherlock Holmes and the Secret Weapon. *'Dr. Watson' (voiced by Frank Welker) is an ally of Sherlock Goof and a parody of John Watson. *'Isadore Eyesore' (voiced by Frank Welker) is an optometrist who helps Mopalong Goofy get new glasses in "Gunfight at the Okie-Doke Corral". *'Miss Lily' is the role Peg is cast into in "Gunfight at the Okie-Doke Corral", and a saloon girl at the Lucky 7 Saloon. *'Pecos Pete' is the role Pete is cast into in "Gunfight at the Okie-Doke Corral", and an 1867 Western outlaw who comes to Dodge Ball City (a parody of Dodge City, Kansas) every six months to shoot its sheriff dead. Despite being a villain, his name comes from Pecos Bill. *'Chief Pete' is the role Pete is cast into in "Clan of the Cave Goof", and is chief of the tribe of which Caveman Goof is a member. He gave Caveman Goof his job as an inventor, and has a fear of the dentist. *'Chief Pete's wife' is the role Peg is cast into in "Clan of the Cave Goof", who cooks meals for her husband after Caveman Goof invents fire, and who insists that her husband see the dentist after he eats too many sweets. *Additionally, Pistol is cast into a few unnamed roles in "The Ungoofables" (first as an unammed five-year-old bystander, and then as a papergirl), "Sherlock Goof" (as another papergirl), and "Clan of the Cave Goof" (as the keeper of the Cave of Knowledge). *Likewise, Mayor Baba is cast into two same-named roles as the 1929 mayor of Chicago in "The Ungoofables" and the 1867 mayor of Dodge Ball City in "Gunfight at the Okie-Doke Corral". Additional Voice Cast *Kath Soucie - Debbie, Max's cousin and Goofy's niece *June Foray - *Linda Gary - *Gary Owens - Mr. Hammerhead *Andrea Martin - Mrs. Willoughby *Barry Gordon - *Hal Rayle - *Tino Insana - Kernel Carter *Miriam Flynn - *William Windom - Brigadier General Robert E. Lee Sparrowhawk *Charlie Adler - Magician's Hat *Jerry Houser - Duke, the 18-year-old leader of the Pharaohs Animation The series was animated by nine studios: Walt Disney Australia, Sun Woo, Kennedy, Wang, Walt Disney France, Walt Disney Japan, Guimaraes, Freelance, and Moving Images. Comics In addition to the animated series, Goof Troop was adapted into various comic strips, which were printed in several Disney comic books, such as Disney Adventures and Disney's Colossal Comics Collection. Two of these strips were also adapted into storybook form as the Goof Troop: Junior Graphic Novel. Home video release References External Links [http://shows.disneychannel.de/goofy-und-max Goof Troop - Official Page on Disney Channel Germany's website] ar:بندق والأصدقاء da:Max og Mule es:La Tropa Goofy fi:Hopon poppoo (TV-sarja) fr:La Bande à Dingo it:Ecco Pippo! pl:Goofy i inni pt-br:A Turma do Pateta ru:Гуфи и его команда